Vitela OS MLB
by Ari DC
Summary: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ¿Recuerdas cuando...? ¿Te hubiera gustado ver que...? ¿Que pasaría si...? ¿Como sería la vida de...? • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Bienvenid@s a este libro de One Shot's, protagonizados por los personajes de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Personajes: Thomas Astruc Historias: ariblux
1. Friends

"_Dices que me amas, me dicen que estás loco _

_No somos más que amigos" _

Ya me había acostumbrado a ser la mejor amiga, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que todavía me dolía, especialmente cuando dijo que me amaba y yo sabía que no era de la forma que yo quería oír.

—Te amo.— dice él, dando un pequeño beso en mi frente y yo sólo respondo "Yo también" antes de que él tome su chaqueta de cuero y salga por la puerta.

Voy hasta el umbral y lo observo mientras se coloca el casco en la cabeza y arranca su moto, bocinando hacia mí antes de desaparecer al girar la esquina.

_¿Y cuántas veces podría oír esa frase antes de enloquecer?_

Pero de todos modos, yo no soy la primera y ciertamente no seré la última chica en apasionarse por su mejor amigo. El mundo está lleno de ellas. Chicas sufriendo por amores no correspondidos; por oír "Te amo" todo el tiempo pero no de la forma que ellas quieren.

Porque esa es la verdad, Felix me lo dice todo el tiempo. Dice cuando digo algo divertido, cuando lo ayudo con alguna cuestión que tenga dificultad en aquella disciplina que tenemos en común en la facultad; lo dice cuando se va de mi pequeño apartamento y cuando me manda un mensaje de buenas noches.

_No eres mi amante, estás más para un hermano_

_Lo conozco desde que teníamos 10 años_

Y por supuesto que no podía dejar de responder a un "Yo te amo" y siempre había tenido ganas de completar con un "Y no sólo como amiga".

No, siempre fue mucho más allá.

Siempre me preguntaba en qué momento me había apasionado por él. Tal vez haya sido cuando nos conocimos todavía siendo niños, cuando caí de aquel columpio del parque y él me colocó una bandita de Hello Kitty sobre la herida en mi rodilla, y en ese momento detuve mi llanto para preguntar por qué tenía una bandita con el logo de Hello Kitty en el bolsillo. ¿Sería loco decir que hasta el día de hoy recuerdo cómo las puntas de sus orejas se vuelven rojas?

O tal vez fue cuando a los dieciséis tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntos en el asiento trasero de su coche.

Pero yo debería verlo con un hermano ¿correcto? Sólo que nunca lo conseguí.

La verdad es que siempre estuvimos sobre la línea tenue que separa el amor de la amistad.

_No estropee todo, hablando esas tonterías_

_Tú sólo me vas a alejar, es eso!_

Y por más que yo ame oír cada sílaba que sale de su boca, si tan sólo Felix supiera cuánto eso me duele, como son palabras vacías sueltas al viento ... tal vez así no dijese nada.

Y yo sé que sería mentira decir que mi corazón no se acelera todas las veces. Pero entonces recuerdo que él podría estar en este exacto momento diciéndole lo mismo a otra.

Y tal vez de la forma que siempre quise oír.

_Cuando usted dice que usted me ama, me deja loca_

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_

¿Cuántas veces más lo podría oír antes de enloquecer?

_No me mire con esa mirada en sus ojos_

_Usted realmente no se va sin antes de luchar_

—Tienes que salir un poco, ¿sabes?- dice Allegra, mientras coloca azúcar en el té- Sabés lo que pienso de eso, Bridgette, no te hace nada bien. Ya tienes veinte años, eres una chica hermosa, vas bien en la universidad, tiene tantas personas que están detrás de ti ... sólo, no sé, relájate un poco. Tal vez ... Es mejor que te alejes de él, al menos un poco.

—No es como si no lo hubiera intentado, Allegra.— respondí, moviendo mi propio té y observando los granos de azúcar que se disuelve.

Y esa es la verdad, no es como si yo no hubiera tratado, pero todas las veces en que yo intentaba alejarme era como si algo me tirará de nuevo hacia él. Como si no pudiera quedarme separada por mucho tiempo.

Porque la verdad es que tal vez él sea tan dependiente de mí como yo soy de él, porque cada vez que intenté no mandarle un mensaje, él me mandó diez. Por cada llamada que yo no atendía, dejaba tres mensajes en el buzón.

Porque siempre fue más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—Entonces inténtalo de nuevo.— Allegra me miró forma seria, tomando una de mis manos y apretándola entre las suyas— Y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, hasta conseguirlo.

Y mirando sus ojos preocupados, intento convencerme de que Allegra tiene razón. Quizás establecer espacio entre nosotros fuera lo correcto, fuese lo mejor. Y en el fondo lo sé.

Y quizá no costará nada intentarlo, sólo una vez más.

_Usted no puede ser racional, cansado de ser educado_

_Yo te dije una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis mil veces_

—Estás bonita.— dice Felix, detrás de mí, observándome mientras me cepillo mi pelo frente al espejo— ¿Vas a salir?

Él acababa de llegar, su pelo aún estaba húmedo del baño reciente que había tomado y si supiera cómo el olor de su loción me afecta no me abrazaría de esa forma.

—Sí— digo yo mientras me suelto delicadamente de su abrazo y voy hasta mi pequeño joyero, que él me había dado en mi último aniversario, y empiezo a buscar entre los varios collares y pulseras algo que combinara con mi vestido blanco levemente pegado.

No era como si yo acostumbrara a arreglarme con mucha frecuencia, ya que tampoco acostumbraba salir con tanta frecuencia. Excepto las fiestas sociales que generalmente asistía con Allegra, algunas veces con Claude, pero en su mayoría con la compañía de Felix. Y el hecho de que se quedara bebiendo conmigo toda la noche, nunca hasta el punto de quedar borracho para que yo pudiera aprovechar, en vez de ir a coquetear con una de las varias chicas que se quedaban tan cerca de él y de manera descarada ... bueno, eso nunca me pareció agradable en realidad , él siempre podía quedarse con alguien lejos de mí, de todos modos. Y yo no dejaba de agradecerle por ese pequeño confort, de que al menos no tuviera que ver lo que hacían, aunque tal vez no fuera intencional.

—¿Con Allegra?— Felix pregunta, sentándose en mi cama mientras juega con la cremallera de mi pequeña bolsa de mano.

¿Simplemente no podía quedarse quieto? Era como si necesitara quedarse todo el tiempo revolviendo o curioseando en algo.

—No, con Adrien— respondí, rodando los ojos e intento tomar la bendita bolsa de sus manos antes de que Felix consiga estropearla.

Cuando logré salvarla de él, guardo mi celular, una pequeña cartera de cuero donde pongo dinero y dos tarjetas de crédito y añado un lápiz labial, además de un mini gas pimienta, sólo por las dudas.

—Ah—dice Felix simplemente, rascándose la cabeza y mirando hacia abajo. ¿Y por qué parece decepcionado? Probablemente por cancelar nuestro "Día de películas". Pero siempre puedo compensarlo después— Bueno, creo que me voy.

Y antes de que pueda decirle que el encuentro es sólo de una hora y que él no necesita tener tanta prisa en irse, Felix se levanta y viene hacia mí.

Y al contrario del acostumbrado beso en la frente que yo siempre esperaba recibir, Felix sostiene mi rostro con las dos manos y me hace mirarlo a los ojos.

Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ver la complejidad de emociones que siempre pasaba en aquellos ojos azules, porque aunque Felix no fuera del tipo abierto en relación a sus sentimientos -a veces ni conmigo o Claude- siempre conseguí tomar mucho de lo que pasaba en su cabeza sólo a través de sus ojos.

Y ahora era como si él quisiera decir algo. Pero esta vez no tuve tiempo de intentar leerle.

—Diviértete— dice, pasando su pulgar por mi labio inferior y luego acercando sus propios labios a mi frente, dejando un beso allí— Me llamas, por cualquier cosa ¿de acuerdo?

Y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, él se alejó y la última cosa que oyó fue el sonido de la puerta delantera abriéndose y luego cerrándose.

_¿No lo dejé obvio?_

_¿No lo dejé claro?_

_¿Quiere que me suplique para usted?_

_AMIGOS_

—¿Y cómo vas con él, ambos van por algo serio?— Allegra me pregunta, sentándose sobre una de las piernas de Claude y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente en mi dirección.

Desde que había salido la primera vez con Adrien, hace unas dos semanas, fue una avalancha de preguntas por parte de mi rubia entrometida.

En la noche de nuestro primer encuentro, ella me había esperado en mi apartamento para saber cómo habían sido las cosas y casi tuve un paro cardiaco cuando la encontré sentada en la oscuridad como un personaje de película de terror.

Me dejó, no sin antes tomar otro trago de mi caipirinha de maracuyá, pensando en la respuesta de esa pregunta.

Como ya era casi una tradición desde la enseñanza media, mis amigos más cercanos estaban en la casa de Claude, aprovechando el sábado por la noche. Felix a mi lado, con un vaso de tequila, Nathaniel sentado en la orilla de la piscina con Juleka y Allan sentado en la barra con una copa en la mano.

Por supuesto, Allegra sentada delante de mí colgada del cuello de su novio, lista para otra sesión de interrogatorio.

—Tal vez— respondí, levantando levemente los hombros, yo no había pensado mucho sobre eso, para ser sincera.

Adrien es hermoso, divertido y tiene una charla muy entretenida. Pero así como todos los chicos con quienes salí en los últimos años, parecía que algo le "faltaba". Así que no sabía si esto realmente llegaría lejos.

Aunque tengo que admitir que fue él quien llegó más cerca de hacerme olvidar a Felix, aunque sólo por algunos momentos. Y que eso ha sido realmente muy tentador.

Pero nunca sería justo quedarse con alguien de esa forma.

—Voy a tomar más bebida— dice Felix, levantándose yendo a la cocina sin preguntar si yo también quiero más, como él suele hacer. Sólo observo que su espalda se aleja, tomando otro trago de mi bebida y pensando que podría haber colocado un poco más de vodka.

No habíamos hablado mucho en los últimos días. Las conexiones habían disminuido y los mensajes de buena noche prácticamente se extinguieron.

Las conversaciones eran extrañas y yo tenía la impresión de que ya no podía mirarme a los ojos con tanta facilidad. Eso es, en las pocas veces que habíamos conversado, si es que yo podía llamarlo "conversación".

Y por más que supiera que estaba mal, sentía una falta terrible de oír esas palabras de salir de su boca.

_¿No lo dejé obvio?_

_¿No lo dejé claro?_

_¿Quiere que me suplique para usted?_

_AMIGOS_

_AMIGOS_

Pero sería mejor olvidar, de todos modos, sólo somos amigos.

_¿Usted no tiene vergüenza? Parece un loco_

_Aparecer en mi puerta_

_Son 2 de la mañana, la lluvia es torrencial_

_¿Ya no pasamos por eso antes?_

Yo había ido a dormir relativamente temprano, después de una noche nada agradable.

Después de casi un mes saliendo con Adrien, decidí que lo mejor era poner un punto final en absoluto con Felix. Adrien me estaba dando todas las señales de que en verdad le empezaba a gustar y no sería justo quedarse con él mientras mi cabeza estuviera pensando en otra persona.

Porque la verdad era esa. Felix era tan difícil de olvidar como aquellas canciones aburridas que suenan en la cabeza de la gente e insisten en no salir.

Todo bien, la idea inicial era ésta, nos alejamos un poco para que yo pudiera respirar, para pensar mejor las cosas. Pero sólo eso; pretendí sacarlo totalmente de mi vida y esa era la sensación que había tenido últimamente.

_¿Será que ya me habria sustituido?_

Estaba acostada desde las once, apenas escuchando el ruido de la lluvia por ahí y tratando de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo de mi vida.

—Voy a enloquecer de esta manera.— murmuro a la oscuridad, frotando mis manos por mi cara.

Intentando enfriar la cabeza me levanto para tomar un vaso de agua y cuando ya me estaba preparando para ir a intentar dormir nuevamente, oigo el ruido del timbre.

Cuando miro al reloj en la pared de la cocina, veo que ya es de madrugada, lo suficientemente tarde para quien quiera que fuera se le ocurriera aparecer de repente.

—¿Quién podría ser a esa hora?

Espero unos segundos, tratando de ver si tal vez no es sólo alguien que apretó el botón del timbre por error, después de todo es un edificio de apartamentos, mucha gente pasa por aquí todo el tiempo.

Además, un extraño no habría pasado por la recepción.

Y cuando estaba casi con planes de volver a la cama, el timbre de mi apartamento vuelve a timbrar nuevamente.

Suspirando irritada voy hasta puerta y no creo lo que veo cuando miro por la lentilla de la puerta.

_Pero lo que...?_

Pero cuando la abro constato que es él, parado en la entrada de mi apartamento y mojado de la cabeza a los pies.

—Felix— digo su nombre, casi en un suspiro— ¿Qué ... sucedió algo?

Cuando oye su nombre ser llamado él automáticamente levanta los ojos que estaban mirando hacia abajo, y cuando quedo en la mira de aquellos par de ojos claros, casi sin darme cuenta, acabo dando un paso atrás, alcanzada por la cantidad de emociones que veo pasar por ellos.

Felix me mira por unos segundos antes de pasar su mano por el pelo, sacando de la frente algunos hebras que estaban pegadas.

—¿Puedo entrar?— pregunta él y puedo sentir la incertidumbre en su voz además de notar que sus ojos pasean algunas veces detrás de mí, como si esperara que alguien fuera a materializarse allí.

Sin responder sólo me quedo de lado, dando espacio suficiente para que él entre y luego cerrando la puerta.

Veo a Felix parado en medio de la sala, el agua que escurre de él casi formando un charco en mi alfombra, pero en vez de reclamar de eso sólo hago una señal con la cabeza indicando la dirección del baño y también sin decir nada me sigue .

Felix se sienta sobre la tapa del excusado mientras tomo una toalla para él y sin que me lo pida o incluso que piense en lo que estoy haciendo empiezo a frotarla sobre su cabeza, siendo conciente de poner más fuerza de lo necesaria, como si de esa forma pudiera castigarle por lo que sea.

Porqué aparece empapado en mi casa con el riesgo de atrapar una neumonía o incluso por mis propias frustraciones no sabría que decir.

—Sácate la camiseta.— digo, sin atreverme a mirarlo, sintiendo sus ojos quemándome.

Y de nuevo él no protesta mientras yo sigo frotando con fuerza.

—¿Pero qué mierda tu tienes en la cabeza de salir en esa lluvia?— le regaño finalmente, aunque no quisiera realmente oír una justificación, no cuando veo su cuerpo temblando levemente— Te puedes enfermar y ...

—Sólo quería verte.— dice de repente, sosteniendo una de mis muñecas cuando empiezo a alejarme— No puedo parar de pensar en ti.

_No estrope todo, hablando esas tonterías_

_Usted sólo me va a alejar, es eso!_

Y sería exagerado jurar que mi corazón falló algunos simples momentos al oír eso?

De nuevo, estaba allí, conformandome con las migas, engañandome por cada palabra dulce que salía de su boca. Mi corazón simplemente no parecía querer aceptar que las cosas no eran como nosotros queríamos.

Y ya era hora de aceptarlo de una vez.

—Felix, yo ...

—No— él dice, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, impidiéndome hablar.— Mira, Bridgette ... sé que estás con Adrien y que no debería venir sólo ahora con esto solo porque siento que te pierdo a cada segundo que pasa ... sé que no es justo, pero yo simplemente no aguantaba más guardar todo aquí— dice, soltando mis manos y golpeando con fuerza contra su propio pecho— Ya no puedo fingir que no siento nada por ti.

Lentamente se acerca a mis labios con la intención de besarlos, pero lo detengo a centímetros de mi rostro.

—No Félix, basta ésto no está bien, por mucho tiempo estuve enamorada de ti, te esperé porque creí que mi amor podría ser correspondido pero tú nunca quisiste pasar de una simple amistad, me casé de esperar y ahora tengo a una persona maravillosa que me ama y me lo demuestra.

—Bridgette los dos sabemos muy bien que tú no lo amas, que el no te hace suspirar como yo, el no te robas las noches de sueño como lo hago yo, el no te acaricia como yo lo hago. Solo te estás engañando.

—Te equivocas, ahora lo comprendo. A él lo amo y yo no quiero ser tu segunda opción, no quiero ser tu premio de consolación— intento detener algunas lágrimas de mis ojos— Quiero que te vayas, por favor, déjame sola.

—¿Sabes que esto no puede terminar así verdad?— dice con una voz que poco a poco se va quebrando, me duele en el alma oírlo así pero he tomado una decisión y no puedo arrepentirme, no ahora.

—Concuerdo contigo, esto no terminara así porque nunca empezó.

_¿No lo dejé obvio? (No lo dejé?)_

_¿No lo dejé claro? (No lo dejé claro?)_

_¿Quiere que me suplique para usted?_

_AMIGOS_

.

—¿No eran amigos?— Allan, uno de los amigos de curso de Felix pregunta cuando Bridgette ignoró el llamado del mismo.

—¿Esos dos?— dice Allegra, observando aquella escena y tomando un trago de su bebida— Aquellos allí nunca fueron amigos ni cuando tenían doce años y ellos nunca lo serán, porque desde un inicio se amaban y tuvieron que perderse para darse cuenta de la verdad.

••••••••

Hola a tod@s

Con este primer OS inauguró este libro con la misma temática

Espero me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto


	2. Pascua

**A D V E R T E N C I A**

_El siguiente OS contiene lenguaje sexual que puede herir o/y incomodar a ciertas personas. Si no deseas leerlo: te recomiendo que saltes está parte._

_Si continúas será bajo propia responsabilidad._

_Disfruta_

[•••]

Luka odiaba Pascua, esto era algo que muchos sabían. Pero tal vez, después de una pequeña sorpresa de su novia, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Él en verdad amaba la Pascua, sobre todo si podía comerse a la conejita.

[Lukagami]

[•••]

Luka odiaba la Pascua, eso era un hecho.

Para él, hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser una celebración que le gustaba y admiraba.En cierto modo, entendía su importancia y le gustaba tener la familia más cercana toda reunida, de pequeño amaba la atención, los huevos y conejos de chocolate que recibía de sus padres, de su pequeña hermana y de sus abuelos.Pero, a medida que crecía, empezó a entender mejor lo que sucedía a su alrededor y en vez de esperar ansiosamente por la fecha, sólo quería huir y mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ella.Él amaba tener a su hermana en casa, amaba tener a sus abuelos también, pero odiaba cuando aparecía el resto de la familia.

Saben aquella familia aburrida que sólo aparece en sus vidas dos veces al año ¿En la Navidad y en la Pascua?Pues era la que él se refería.

La gente que él no se había dado al trabajo de decorar los nombres, tíos aburridos que sólo hacían preguntas inconvenientes como si tuvieran el derecho de entrometerse en su vida como si realmente le importaran, sin olvidar que, por ser el hijo más grande de los anfitriones, era obligación de él cuidar y jugar con los más jóvenes.

Él odiaba la Pascua.

Antes lo que verdaderamente importaba era la celebración, después de algunos años el objetivo era ostentar su riqueza y lujo frente a los demás familiares y conseguir que todos se reunieran más de una vez al año.Al menos en la Navidad él recibía regalos o dinero, había decoraciones bonitas y buena comida.

Por eso, siempre que él tenía la oportunidad de huir cuando ese día llegaba, él lo hacía, y cuando empezó a salir a los diecisiete años con Agami Tsurugi, tuvo la excusa perfecta.El día en su casa era tranquilo, divertido, sin entrometidos, la familia de la chica siempre lo respetaban y nunca le hacían preguntas embarazosas, él amaba estar allá, lejos del alboroto de la suya.

Y era precisamente por eso que, en aquella Pascua, él estaba nuevamente allí, ya eran tres de la tarde y sólo estaban él y Agami en la casa para aprovechar el día en la piscina.La familia de su novia había salido poco después del almuerzo, iban a dar una vuelta por Paris como lo hacían todos los años, pero esta vez Agami y él no quisieron participar.

Ellos se volverían a encontrar con ellos por la noche, más precisamente a las ocho y media frente a un restaurante, donde finalizarían el día especial.Era lo que sucedía todos los años, desde que empezó a salir con la azabache.Ahora, ambos ya estaban con sus veintiún años y nada había cambiado.

La tarde pasaba lentamente, pero eso no le incomodaba, pues le permitía aprovechar más de la piscina al lado de su bella novia que, ahora que se acordaba de ella, había desaparecido ya hace algún tiempo y aún no había regresado.

Subió las escaleras de piedra y salió de la piscina, caminó hasta las tumbonas y cogió su toalla para secarse antes de entrar en la casa, pues no quería mojar el piso de la sala de la señora Tomoe

—¡Luka!

El Couffaine miró hacia arriba y cuando vio a Agami en el balcón de una de las habitaciones de invitados, le dio una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba lo que ella hacía allí, ¿acaso no había ido a la cocina?

—¿Qué haces ahí?— preguntó en voz alta, para que pudiera oírlo.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti, ¿podrías subir y esperar en mi cuarto?— preguntó, animada, con una sonrisa grande en la cara, de los que él quería ver.Su pelo, antes suelto y húmedo, estaba ahora seco y atrapado en un coque firme, ella había ido a bañarse después de haber salido?

—¡De acuerdo, voy en un momento!

Después de terminar de secarse, dejó la toalla sobre la tumbona y caminó en pasos largos dentro de casa, subiendo rápidamente los escalones de las escaleras, ansioso por llegar a la habitación de la fémina y ver cuál sería su sorpresa.

Cuando llegó, la llamó algunas veces pero ella no estaba allí, ni en el cuarto de baño integrado a la habitación.Sin saber qué hacer, además de esperar, se sentó en la cama, a pesar de haberse arrepentido después, debido a que sus pantalones están mojados y así, haber arruinado la cubierta de la cama.El estrago ya estaba hecho y no se prestaba para ser corregido, entonces permaneció en la misma posición.

Después de una larga e interminable espera, oyó pasos en el pasillo y se acomodó mejor en la cama, ansioso por saber cuál era la sorpresa que ella quería tanto mostrarle.

Independientemente de lo que fuera, sería algo que apreciaría mucho, principalmente por venir de ella.Al ver su sombra debajo de la puerta, inclinó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y contuvo la respiración cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente.

Lo que vio a continuación, fue algo que, por momentos, lo hizo no tener palabras, lo único que podía hacer era abrir y cerrar la boca repetidas veces.delante de él, con una gran sonrisa en la cara y un leve rubor en las mejillas, estaba Agami con grandes y lindas orejas largas de conejo rosas.Por su boca había pasado un labial rosado, en sus orejas, se situaban grandes pendientes que le recordaban a los huevos de la pascua y sobre el bikini, llevaba puesto un corsé color negro al cual había añadido un pequeño detalle, para ser más preciso, en la parte derecha de su cadera ella había colocado una pequeña canasta color rosa.Ella lo miraba de manera provocativa, mientras se acercaba a él con pasos lentos y deleitándose por la expresión sorpresa que él todavía expresaba.

La Tsurugi levantó una pierna y subió en la cama, antes de caminar en cuatro hasta que estaba encima de Luka.Se sentó deliberadamente por encima de su pene duro aún cubierto por los pantalones, apoyó sus manos en el pecho desnudo y se bajó para susurrarle en el oído:

—¿Entonces, querido?— le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y el moreno suspiró mientras sentía el perfume de fresa que emanaba de ella.Al percibir la leve distracción por el perfume que ella usaba y que tanto amaba, Agami sonrió discretamente antes de morderle la oreja, para obligarle a concentrarse nuevamente en lo que ella decía.—¿Listo para tu sorpresa especial de Pascua?

El Couffaine se tragó en seco, al mismo tiempo que la inspeccionaba atentamente cuando se alejó, sin dejar ningún detalle de afuera.Se llevó las manos hasta las orejas falsas y las tocó con delicadeza, sintiendo su suavidad.En la intención de provocarlo más aún, la mujer comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente, lo que le hizo soltar un gemido largo mientras llevaba sus manos al trasero de su novia y la ayudaba con los movimientos.Luka la miraba atentamente, satisfecho y divertido al verla intentar contener los gemidos siempre que su pene rozaba con fuerza contra su entrada todavía cubierta.Al final, la provocación había ido contra el provocador.

Demasiado excitado para continuar con las pequeñas provocaciones, el músico invirtió las posiciones rápidamente e hizo que la azabache rodeará su cintura con sus piernas.La fémina, sin poder contenerse, soltó un gemido alto cuando su espalda se apoyó en el colchón, pero rápidamente se llevó la mano a la boca mientras desviaba la mirada de Luka.Él frunció el ceño, confundido por la reacción de la hermosa mujer, pero se propuso a sí mismo descubrirlo, lo que para su sorpresa no tardó mucho.

Se llevó las manos a los tirantes del corsé y las alejó, revelando el bikini amarillo que ella había usado antes en la piscina.Cuando todo se arrugó en su cintura, el joven se preparó para tirar de ellas, pero sus manos fueron sostenidas a tiempo por Agami que le miraba jadeante y avergonzada.

—Tienes que sacarlo con calma, ¿okay?— advirtió, sus manos temblaban sobre las de Luka, que la miraba cada vez más confusa y al mismo tiempo preocupada.

—¿Por qué?

—Cómo decirlo...— tartamudeó, nerviosa, su cara se volvió cada vez más roja de vergüenza.—No tengo sólo orejas de conejo.— susurró bajito, antes de llevar las manos al rostro.

—¿Qué?¿Tienes un rabito tierno también?— bromeó con una sonrisa, antes de levantarla y darle la vuelta en la cama sin darle tiempo de responder o de impedirlo.La risa se detuvo cuando vio que, de hecho, ella tenía un rabito tierno en la parte inferior.—De verdad te has puesto uno.— comentó, ligeramente sorprendido, mientras tocaba el adorno con cuidado que, al igual que las orejas, era muy suave.—Ya lo entiendo, lo seguraste por dentro con algo y quieres que tenga cuidado al quitar la ropa para no sacarlo también, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, más o menos ...— tartamudeo en respuesta una vez más, al aprovechar que estaba de espaldas y podía esconder el rostro en la cubierta.

Luka encontraba la situación divertida, porque ella tenía tanta vergüenza en decirle que ¿había colocado un rabito de conejo falso?Él no entendía, pero eran esas pequeñas cosas que le hacían enamorarse cada vez más de ella.Entretejido con sus propios pensamientos, comenzó a tirar y mover el pequeño rabito con más fuerza, y se sorprendió al ver que Agami gemía alto cuando él tiraba.Una idea peculiar empezó a formarse en su cabeza y, movido tanto por la curiosidad como por el deseo de descubrir si era correcto, empezó a tirar del rabito de nuevo y empujar de nuevo con más fuerza y más rápido.Los gemidos sólo aumentaron y las manos de la azabache agarraban con fuerza la cubierta roja.Sorprendido por esa reacción, se inclinó sobre su novia para preguntarle cerca del oído:

—¿Mi conejita no estará, por casualidad, usando un juguete anal?

El Couffaine no obtuvo respuesta, lo único que la fémina conseguía hacer era agarrar con más fuerza la cubierta y hacer de todo para no poder ver a Luka a la cara.El músico quiso reír con su confirmación, a pesar de no haber dicho nada, él sabía que la respuesta era un hermoso y grande "Sí".Sin querer esperar más para ver, el muchacho comenzó a tirar de su corsé hacia abajo con cuidado, sobre todo cuando tuvo que empujar el pequeño rabito hacia el interior de la chica, ya que este era sostenido a través de un corte que vio en la parte baja del disfraz, para asi poder terminar de retirar la prenda.

Miró con admiración al cuerpo de la Tsurugi, que sólo tenía la parte de arriba del bikini, ella no usaba nada más bajo debido a la otra sorpresa.Una gran y agradable sorpresa.Rápidamente deshizo los nudos que sostenían el bikini y Agami levantó el tronco ligeramente para que él pudiera sacarlo.

El moreno comenzó a distribuir besos por su espalda y hombros mientras, con la mano derecha, volvía a jugar con el juguete.

Ahora él entendía el porqué ella debió haber tardado tanto en volver a la habitación con su sorpresa, pues colocarse una tiara con orejas falsas de conejo en la cabeza, no llevaba ni un minuto.

La esgrimista gemía y suspiraba con todo lo que Luka la hacía sentir, inconscientemente separando un poco las piernas.Al percibir el sutil movimiento, el Couffaine llevó su mano libre a su pierna izquierda y la separó un poco más.Dejó de tocar el pequeño jueguete y llevó su mano a la intimidad empapada de la azabache donde masajeó cuidadosamente su clítoris, satisfecho al oírla gemir alto.Sin aguantar más, levantó un poco más la cadera de ella, dejándola de rodillas con el torso sobre la cama, antes de inclinarse y comenzar a lamer y a chupar su intimidad.Él aumentaba la velocidad sobre el hinchado clítoris y cuando presintió que estaba cerca del clímax, se detenía y esperaba un poco, antes de volver a hacer lo mismo torturándola repetidamente.

Cansada y frustrada por no conseguir lo que tanto necesitaba y deseaba, Agami levantó un pie y golpeó contra el pecho de su novio.Con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara, se levantó de la cama y miró hacia atrás, donde el joven permanecía sentado en el suelo de la habitación, mirándola patentemente incrédulo por su actitud inesperada.La fémina se acercó lentamente al joven parisino y apartó las piernas, analizando al mismo tiempo las características de su novio, que vacilaban, entre la incredulidad y la ambigüedad.Agami, sin embargo, equilibrándose con uno de los brazos, llevó su pulgar e índice a la barbilla de Luka, elevándolo y tirándolo hacia ella, un poco más cerca para provocarlo con una sonrisita sosa.El músico levantó las cejas aún confuso, pero así deslizó sus delegados dedos desde el tobillo hasta el interior de sus muslos, su fisionomía volvió a tener un toque encantador con un poco de diversión.

La Tsurugi, entonces, ayudó al muchacho a levantarse y, sentándose en la cama, comenzó a tirar lentamente del cordón que sostenía sus pantalones cortos en su cintura masculina, después de provocarlo con una mirada inocente, logró retirarlos con un movimiento hacia abajo.Al ver el pene grueso de él, libre de cualquier tejido, mordió sus labios y se levantó de la cama, empujándolo de nuevo sobre la pieza de recamara y arrodillándose con cuidado en el suelo al mismo tiempo que lamía sus delegados labios provocativamente mientras encaraba el pene de Luka.Agami empezó por estimularlo con un masaje vertical, siempre haciendo un poco más de presión en su glande.Después de esparcir la pre-eyaculación por toda la extensión del pene de su novio, acercó su boca al inicio de su falo semi-erecto y lo presionó suavemente con los labios para luego recorrer toda la longitud del pene con la lengua.Al oír los arpares gemidos ansiosos del Couffaine, la azabache sonrió orgullosamente.

Por su parte, el músico sacó rápidamente la tiara con las orejas falsas que ella todavía usaba y soltó los cabellos de la azabache, los cuales, dejó caer por su rostro, antes de agarrarlos en un puño, y empujarla cada vez más contra sí.Los gemidos contenidos escaparon entre sus labios firmemente cerrados, lo que motivaba a la esgrimista a chupar con más fuerza.El muchacho sentía que su orgasmo estaba por llegar, pero él quería hacerlo dentro de ella, fue entonces que la tiró por los cabellos suavemente para que parara.Agami pareció entender y se alejó a pesar de estar un poco contrariada por no poder haber conseguido lo que quería.Sin dar tiempo para reclamar o argumentar cualquier cosa, la levantó por las axilas y la recostó en la cama, con la barriga hacia abajo.

Separó sus piernas lo suficiente para colocarse en medio de ellas y mientras que con una mano se apoyaba en la cama, con la otra llevaba su pene hacia la entrada de la azabache, penetrándola de una sola vez.Agami gimió alto de placer por la invasión repentina y el volumen que aumentaba conforme Luka se movía más rápido y poco a poco con más fuerza.

En un momento dado, su mirada se fijó en el peculiar plug anal, que era tocado con cada penetración que él daba, proporcionando el doble de placer a su compañera sentimental.Miró brevemente a la fémina, antes de llevar una mano hasta él y empezar a tirar de nuevo, comenzando un movimiento diferente, algo que hizo que la azabache se burlará de sorpresa y mordiera la manta por la doble sensación.

Aquello continuó durante algunos minutos y siempre que sentía llegar su clímax, paraba para volver a hacer todo de nuevo.Luka estaba torturándola de nuevo al no permitirle llegar al orgasmo, si eso continuaba por mucho tiempo, Agami le daría otra patada a él y ella misma terminaría con ello.

Con cuidado, el músico comenzó a quitar el juguete anal mientras la Tsurugi gimió anticipadamente de excitación al predecir lo que sucedería pronto.

El Couffaine apretó un poco su nalga derecha con una mano, sin parar con los movimientos lentos que mantenían a la fémina al borde del clímax, pero sin de verdad alcanzarlo, y analizó rápidamente, estaba bien lubricado entonces no habría ningún problema y no necesitarían parar.

Se retiró de dentro de Agami y cogió su pene con la mano, pinceló su entrada antes de penetrarla cuidadosamente y lentamente para no herirla a pesar de estar bien lubricada.

Mientras la dejaba acostumbrarse a la invasión, se inclinó para besar su espalda y hombros antes de empezar a hacer movimientos leves, lo que le llevó a cerrar los ojos brevemente debido a la sensación agradable y apretada.Cuando la azabache empezó a gemir, abrió los ojos y agarró su cintura con sus dos manos, penetrándola cada vez más rápido y fuerte, deleitándose con los gemidos que oía venir de ella.

Ambos sintieron el orgasmo llegar y Luka continuó con las fuertes embestidas, si él intentaba provocarla nuevamente, sería una tortura para él también.

El joven parisino se vino primero, seguido rápidamente por la joven cuando él llevó una mano hasta su clítoris y lo masajeó sin piedad, pero siempre procurando no lastimarla.

Ella se derrumbó sobre la cama jadeante y con el cuerpo adolorido, pero satisfecho, y él se retiró cuidadosamente de ella, al mismo tiempo que oía un gemido bajo, largo y arrastrado antes de caer a su lado con un brazo sobre los ojos y con la respiración rápida y pesada.

El viento suave que entraba por las puertas del balcón abiertas alivia el calor que sentían, pero también los hacía tener noción de sus cuerpos sudados y pegajosos.Soltando un suspiro frustrado y cansado, el muchacho se levantó y cogió con cuidado a la esgrimista, que se quejó levemente, para luego dirigirse al cuarto de baño y tomar un largo y relajante baño en la enorme bañera con hidromasaje.

Bueno, al final, tal vez Luka se estaba engañado, en realidad amaba la Pascua, sobre todo si podía comerse a su hermosa conejita.

[•••]

Hola a tod@s, espero les haya gustado mucho este pequeño One Shot.

Quiero aclarar que estaré publicando historias de distintos shipp's y temáticas, no solo de los shipp's cliché.


	3. Poción de amor

Quien miraba a aquel chico sentado en una mesa aislada en el comedor de la facultad federal de París, no se imagina que su único punto de vista era una chica de un metro y sesenta y cinco de altura, cabellos castaños y un aura totalmente ostentosa. Nunca se imaginó apasionado por Lila Rossi, la chica que tenía la fama más mala de la universidad. Sus amigos nunca entendieron en qué acantilado Felix había caído para enamorarse pronto por ella, y cuando la veía, sólo faltaba arrojarse por la ventana del segundo piso del laboratorio para atraer su atención.

Sabía que estaba entrando en aguas demasiado tortuosas, pero conquistaría su corazón.

Despertó de sus devaneos con un golpecillo que recibió en la frente.

—¿Soñando de nuevo con la Italiana mi querido Felix?— Preguntó su amigo con ironía.

—Claro que no Claude, no sueño con nadie.— cerró ligeramente los ojos, aun sabiendo que su amigo no le creería.

—Tienes que olvidarte de ella, tomar a otras chicas más interesantes.— el rubio respiró profundamente, ya sabiendo aquél discurso.— Lila sólo te utiliza, Felix. Y tu pareces el perro castrado de ella.

—Uno: no soy el perro de nadie. Dos: Lila no me utiliza, sólo es difícil lidiar con ella. Y por último: la amo profundamente, Claude.— Felix se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta de la universidad, sus últimas clases habían sido canceladas, entonces tendría un tiempo extra para dormir.

El Agreste respiró profundamente al momento de juntar sus cosas. Hace mucho tiempo, más o menos desde el inicio de su carrera, que le gustaba Lila. La encontraba divertida, espontánea, y diferente de las otras chicas. Podría incluso parecer un poco cliché, pero con Lila, él sentía cosas que nunca sintió con sus ex novias.

Siguió por los pasillos a pasos lentos. No tenía tanta prisa. Después de la prueba difícil que tuvo el día de hoy, el Agreste sentía que había cumplido una gran misión.

Llegando al estacionamiento, se acercó a su coche. Una viejecita pasó por allí y le ofreció una sonrisa gigantesca, entregándole un panfleto. En él decía:

**_"Pociones de la Bruja Bridkit"_**

**_Calle ChatNoir, número 71_**

**_Pociones para ganar dinero; el éxito; pérdida de peso; y traer el amor en menos de una hora!_**

**_También hacemos despachos en esquinas)_**

**_¡Venga a hacer una consulta! "_**

¿Sería una señal de Dios? ¿Por qué nunca había pensado en eso antes? Si no conseguía a Lila por medios naturales, ¿que diferencia habría intentarlo por medios sobrenaturales?

La calle ChatNoir, no es ...

Felix entró eufórico en su coche y arrojó sus carpetas hacia atrás, apenas importándole si su contenido se extendía por el piso del coche y el asiento trasero.

[• • •]

El lugar era hasta lindo para la casa de una bruja. Una casita pequeña, rosada, con margaritas y flores del campo en el frente y un camino de piedras hasta la entrada. La puerta de la casa era blanca con un adorno de campanas, que cuando el viento golpeaba, hacía un tintineo suave. Felix hasta pensó en dar media vuelta e ir a casa. Se sentía ridículo por estar allí sólo por el interés de una chica, pero luego cambió de idea y salió de su coche, confiado. Al presionar el timbre, la puerta se abrió automáticamente, dando vista a una sala con un sofá rojo y estantes repletos de libros. Se podía leer algunos títulos, como " El rey de los ladrones", "The Beast in Me", "Burning Love", "El Cuervo" y "Príncipe Oscuro" . Felix se fue adentrando tranquilamente como si buscará cualquier peligro, pero su subconsciente ya le gritaba -¿Vas a correr hacia donde, imbécil? ¡Tu quisiste venir!- estaba seguro de que era su ángel hablando.

—Buenas tardes joven, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?— Se asustó con la bella joven de cabellos azabache recostada en el balcón vestida de bruja.

—Yo ... vi el anuncio y vine a conocerla, sabe?.— Felix ya se encontraba nervioso, y con la muchacha mirándolo con aquellos ojos, como si conociera todos sus secretos vergonzosos, no estaba ayudando.

—¿Qué estás buscando?— Ella colocó un dedo en los labios.— ¿Éxito? Creo que no ¿Adelgazar? Su biotipo es excelente, entonces no ...— Cada paso que ella daba en dirección hacia él sólo empeoraba su corazón saltando por la boca— ¡Ya sé! ¿Un amor?— La euforia de la bruja le asustaba, y saber que se puso rojo con la constatación de ella no le ayudaba a engañarla.

Ella golpeó sus palmas y le hizo una señal para que Felix la siguiera.

La bruja pasó por una cortina de perlas de madera y cruzó un pasillo oscuro. Felix, medio rezando un Padre Nuestro, y medio burlándose mentalmente, iba detrás de ella sin mirar a cualquier lado.

Cuando llegaron a una puerta al final del pasillo, entraron en una habitación toda negra con un caldero hirviente en un rincón y una mesa de alquimia en otro. Los libros gruesos y polvorientos ocupaban una estantería y una mesa de estudios antigua en el centro de la sala, y un ratón negro se divertía comiendo cáscaras de fruta en una jaula.

Escuchó un pio alto y al girar, dio de cara con un búho que lo analizaba de forma astuta. Luego tomó una silla para sentarse, sintiendo las piernas medio blandas.

—Entonces ...— La bruja descubrió una bola de cristal que brillaba en un tono azul profundo, llamando la atención de Felix.— Usted vino detrás de una poción de amor. Mi nombre es Bridgette, pero usted puede llamarme Brid, todos me llaman así.— Ella pasó las uñas oscuras, por el esmalte rojo-sangre, por la bola, lo que hizo un crujido malo en los oídos.— Como es su primer día, voy a hacer la consulta gratis.

Muy astutamente, la bruja Bridgette vio un hilo de pelo castaño y largo en su blusa blanca de él. Ella acarició su bola de cristal y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, dijo:

—Su amada es muy bonita. A pesar de tener una personalidad fuerte, sabe ser dulce y amorosa.— Ella evaluó las reacciones en los ojos azules de él. Era muy buena en leer a la gente, vio que acertó en la descripción.— ¿Se llama Larissa? Laure?

Felix sonrío tontamente.

—Lila.

La bruja golpeó sus palmas y asintió. Usaba nombres con L, pues en la ciudad había una superpoblación de mujeres registradas con esa inicial. Casi siempre funcionaba.

—Eso mismo, lo siento, Lila está medio bañada hoy, es el tiempo de lluvia.— Ella dijo indicando la bola de cristal.

—Pero está asoleado afu—

—Como yo iba diciendo.— La bruja lo interrumpió.— Viniste en busca de una poción de amor. Y tengo como ayudarte, pero tiene un precio.

—¿Cuál sería ese precio?— Su sexto sentido le decía que el modo en que ella habló no era sobre dinero.

—Voy a querer algo simple, pero sólo lo sabrá cuando el resultado sea positivo.

—Ok— El aire poco a poco fue regresando a sus pulmones, pero su mente le dio un chasquido.— ¿Y si es negativo el resultado?

—Simplemente ella no es su alma gemela, mi querido Felix.— Ella sonrió suavemente y le entregó un pequeño frasco que tenía la apariencia de un remedio.— Ahora preste atención, usted debe dar a su amada la poción y ser la primera persona que ella vea después de beber la bebida, si no ella se enamorará de quien sus ojos hechizados vea primero.

—Entendido, dárselo a ella y ser el primero en su visión.— El joven respiró lentamente.— Será fácil, gracias.

Ahora estaba hecho, él tenía una poción de amor y sólo necesitaba hacer que Lila tomara la fórmula –la parte más difícil, en su opinión– pero él era un Agreste, y él no iba a desistir.

[• • •]

Adrien estaba acostado en su cama desde que llegó de la universidad con un bendito dolor de cabeza que no pasaba. Decidió levantarse y tomar una ducha para ver si mejoraba. Se adentró en el baño que quedaba en su habitación, y después de una ducha helada que no duró mucho, decidió bajar a la cocina para ver si encontraba algún remedio. Desciendo por las escaleras, no teniendo vestigios de nadie en casa, lo dejaba de buen humor. Gustaba del silencio y su familia -omitiendo a su padre- era muy ruidosa.

Adrien miró en una habitación imaginando encontrar a Felix roncando en el sofá, pero por la forma que llana de su recamara, estaba seguro que aún no había llegado de la universidad. Siguió hasta la cocina, mirando los armarios y cajones buscando un remedio, fué cuándo vio un frasco pequeño y blanco sobre el mostrador. Lo analizó y no encontró ninguna etiqueta, sólo un nombre extraño escrito en él. Abrió la tapa sintiendo un olor mareado, pero que le recordaba el remedio de dolor de cabeza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, bebió el remedio hasta el fondo, sintiendo un amargo sabor y un leve mareo después. Se sentía caliente como si una fiebre lo quemara de dentro hacia fuera, pronto su boca estaba seca. Caminó hasta el fregadero y tomó un poco de agua, nunca se había sentido así cuando tomó el remedio antes, pero ese debía ser más fuerte que lo que su madre solía darle.

El dolor se fue disipando cuando la campana sonó, se quedó esperando para ver si la visita desistía y se marchará, pero sus planes fueron tirados hacia las profundidades del infierno cuando escuchó la voz dulce y tierna de la pasante de su madre llamando su nombre.

Cuando abrió la puerta fue como si un invernadero de cerezos lo acertara de lleno. Adrien pudo sentir el olor embriagador de ella, se veía como una niña de colegial con mariposas en el estómago y la mano sudando en ansiedad.

—Mari ...— se aclaró la garganta— Marinette, ¿sucedió algo?

La chica de pelo azabache y ojos azules enormes agarró sus papeles con más fuerza en las manos. Él estaba apenas vistiendo un corto pantanloncillo, probablemente interrumpió su descanso.

—Es ... no, sólo he venido a buscar unos documentos que la señora Emilie olvidó en la oficina y traer otros.— Sus mejillas se encontraban rosadas como sus labios, y la voluntad de apretarlos era grande en el Agreste menor.— ¿Puedo entrar?

—Claro, ¿quieres algo?— "Sin el control de Adrien, Marinette estaría justo en un agradable infierno ..."— Debes estar cansada, dejarme que te ayude con estos papeles.

—Gracias, pero no, estoy bien. Pero, ¿y tú, estás bien?

—Si porque ?— Adrien se aterrorizó. Debería estar enfermo, su corazón estaba acelerado sólo de mirarla, ella era tan linda ... dulce ...

—Estás con la cara toda roja Adrien, y pareces jadeante— Marinette sonrió, y qué sonrisa, señor...

No prestaba la mínima atención en lo que ella decía, sólo en el escote del vestido que usaba.

Nunca había reparado en ella, pero Marinette era unos 30cm más baja que él. Era linda, tierna, sus ojos azules contrastantes con sus cabellos azabache daban un aire de rebeldía que ella conseguía junto con una postura angelical.

—Adrien, te estoy hablando. ¿Puedo ir a la oficina?

Adrien se obligó a prestar atención a ella para que dejará de hacer el papel de idiota.

—Claro, te acompañó hasta allí.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la oficina. Por ser pasante de su madre durante un año, Marinette ya conocía la casa y sabía dónde estaba la oficina.

Cuando llegaron, ella abrió la puerta lentamente y los ojos de Adrien sólo podían observar cada movimiento suyo, como si todo fuese a una fascinación –el remedio definitivamente no le hizo bien, que irónico– así que entraron completamente en la oficina, el rubio cerró la puerta y se le quedó mirando.

—¿Cómo vas en la universidad, Ma-ri-nette?— la Dupain lo observó con esas mejillas hermosas y esos ojos que le fascinaron de forma tan abrupta que se burló.

—Bien, feliz por haber conseguido avanzar al quinto semestre.— La muchacha sonrió y una vez más hizo a Adrien sentir algo extraño.— Pero tú debes saberlo mejor Adrien, ya que fuiste tú quien me arregló el semestre.

—No necesariamente ...— La verdad es que le dio un empujón cuando vio a la chica de pelo azabache pegar en el mural de la facultad que estaba buscando alguna vacante para diseño, y vino a ser coincidencia ya que su madre había comentando en la cena que necesitaba una nueva secretaria en su oficina de Modelaje y Diseño. Sin embargo, era obvio que Marinette no desconfiaba de eso.— Tú eres inteligente y a mi madre le ha gustado, suerte Dupain.

Marinette recorrió sus ojos sobre el escritorio y encontró los documentos que necesitaba llevar. Emilie era una buena jefa, era organizada, gentil y bastante amorosa. Dejaba todo siempre metódicamente organizado para que Marinette no se perdiera.

La parisina dejó los documentos sobre la superficie de la mesa y, antes de que pudiera tomar los demás, sintió la respiración caliente de Adrien en su cuello.

—Sabes, Marinette ...— Sentía los dedos de él corriendo por su cuello y hombro descubiertos.— Yo nunca había reparado antes en cómo ese corte de pelo te quedó tan bien.

Marinette se ofendió y Adrien pudo sentir el escalofrío que pasó por la espina dorsal de la fémina, era extraño, pero al mismo tiempo tentador toca allí, ella era suave y demasiado aromática para su sanidad.

Nunca tuvo una proximidad así con Marinette, pero algo en su interior le decía que esta era su oportunidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Adrien?— Ella hablaba bajito, como si estuviera soltando el aire cada vez que le tocaba el cuello.

—Yo sinceramente no sé, pero tengo una necesidad de ...— la joven se volteó letalmente para mirar el rubio. Y con ello todo su aire desapareció.— Besarte.

Y como si esas dos palabras fueran el gatillo para la pérdida total del autocontrol, sus bocas se encontraron, blandas, con la lentitud de apreciación. El beso era lento, tenía sabor a cereza con menta. Sus lenguas se apreciaban despacio como si fueran la última y primera vez que se encontrarían. Las manos pequeñas de Marinette estaban enredadas en el pelo de Adrien, tirando lentamente, y las manos del Agreste exploraban cada parte de ella como si estuviera decorando cada curva.

Los besos fueron bajando lentamente de la boca a la barbilla, sintiendo el dulce olor de su cuello, donde el Agreste succionó con la intención de marcar la piel blanca e inmaculada de la Dupain Cheng.

—Gatita no tienes noción de las cosas que quiero hacer contigo.— Cada palabra se susurró lentamente en el oído de la azabache causando una oleada de calor y escalofríos. La mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja sólo ayudó a empeorar la situación.— Yo te juro que me estoy conteniendo para no jugar sobres esa mesa.

—Adri ... yo ... yo ...

—Tu eres demasiado buena para esa mesa.— Respiró profundamente para intentar calmar la erección latente en medio de sus piernas.— Buena para la cama, en todos los sentidos.

Estaba listo para comenzar otro beso que pondría su estabilidad una vez más barranco abajo, cuando la puerta fue abierta abruptamente por el ser más inconveniente del mundo.

—Adrien, no vi ...— Sus ojos lo fusilaban mientras todavía sostenía a Marinette por la cintura.— Creo que he entorpecido algo.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué quieres, Felix?— Adrien respiró hondo para no matarlo, o para agradecerle.

—Hola Marinette.

—Hola, Felix.— Marinette se desvinculó del Agreste y tomó los papeles deprisa, estaba toda roja gracias a la vergüenza que sentía por ser descubiertos de esa manera.— yo voy saliendo, necesito llevar estos papeles a tu madre ... hasta luego.

La miró por un momento y la besó de manera rápida. Sabiendo también que todo fue observado por Felix, sólo le susurro " mensajes a las siete " , y ella se retiró.

—No sabía que te tenías algo con la pasante de mamá.— Esa burla le recordó de su existencia.

—No sabía que mi vida era Facebook para ser compartida contigo.

—Mal humorado como siempre, ni parece que estabas hace un momento gastando energía.— Adrien cerró los ojos por la insinuación ridícula de él.— Pero mi interés es otro, ¿no viste una botella de sin etiqueta? Ya he buscado por toda la casa y no la encuentro.

—¿Qué estaba encima del mostrador de la cocina?— Él dijo— La bebí toda, estaba con dolor de cabeza y parecía el remedio de mamá.

En un parpadeo de ojos Adrien visualizó a Felix cambiar de varios colores y balbucear varias cosas sin sentido, pero la única legible era "Te voy a matar" y "Mi Lila".

—Te voy a matar, Adrien!

—¡Alto allí!— Adrien rodeó el escritorio, escapando del agarre de Felix.— ¿Cómo me dejan un frasco de remedio por ahí abandonado? Si era tuyo, debiste guardarlo en tu habitación.

Felix bufó y posó su mano en la frente, maldiciendo a todos los tipos de los demonios que conocía.

—¿Y tu? ¿No sabes que no se debe tomar un remedio sin etiqueta?

—¡Pero era idéntico al remedio casero de mamá, hasta en el olor!

Felix tragó pesadamente, pero tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

—Está bien, siéntate Adrien.— Felix indicó el sillón rosa de Emilie.

Adrien hizo una mueca divertida y se sentó en la alfombra, rehusándose a sentarse en algo rosa. Felix se rió de la infantilidad de su hermano.

—Eso era una poción de amor.

Los ojos del Agreste menor nuevamente se abrieron de par en par. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que el más joven comenzó a carcajarse.

—Tu sólo puedes estar bromeando, Felix.— La carcajada de Adrien estaba cada vez más alta.

—No te rías, idiota. Yo fui con una bruja y ella me dio esa poción para dársela a una persona muy especial.— La última parte Felix habló bajo para que su hermano no lo pudiera oír, pero Adrien ya había ligado las piezas.

—Espera, déjame ver si entendí …¿compraste una poción de amor para Lila?— El silencio dentro de la sala era casi fúnebre, en espera de la respuesta, el agitar de cabeza de Félix fue la confirmación para otra secuencia de carcajadas y burlas.

—¿Acabaste, Adrien?— Félix respiraba despacio para no ceder al deseo de querer matar a su hermano menor.

—Sí, Félix no existe ninguna poción de amor, parece que fuiste engañado.— Adrien se levantó lentamente, caminando hasta la puerta.— Esa tal "bruja" te engañó y tu has caído, como siempre.

—Pero realmente funciona, tú estaba todo amoroso con Marinette.— Adrien se rió y sacudió la cabeza.— ¿Que pasa?

—Félix, Marinette es mi novia desde hace un mes, sólo que tú no lo habías notado.— levantando la mano pudo dar el deslumbramiento de una pulsera plateada en su muñeca con la inicial de la azabache, algo que nunca había reparado, definitivamente estaba demasiado concentrado en Lila.

Definitivamente, la bruja lo engañó.

[• • •]

Mientras tanto, en la casita de cerca blanca ...

Bridgette todavía se reía de la broma que su abuela le contaba. La vieja, la misma del estacionamiento.

—Entonces cuando vi que él estaba enamorado de la muchacha, dejé todo y le entregué el folleto.

—Genial, abuela.— Elogió Bridgette.— Yo le di la poción, esperó que le dé fuerza de voluntad y corra detrás de la tal Lila a partir de ahora.

El marido de Bridgette, Nathaniel, apareció en la puerta.

—¿No se cansan de engañar a la gente con esa brujería barata?— Le preguntó.

—¡Nath, tú nunca me dejas divertirme!— Ella cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero.

—¿De está forma? ¡Ilusionando a un pobre muchacho, Bridgette!

—Yo sólo le di el coraje para declararse, no tengo la culpa si él cree en todo lo que lee en los estacionamientos de toda su vida.

—Okay ... ahora quítate esa fantasía de bruja y vamos al restaurante.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? Sólo abrimos hasta las siete.— Odiaba la impaciencia de Nath.

—Tengo una reservación grande hoy, entonces nada puede fallar.

—¿Personas importantes?— La abuela de Bridgette preguntó.

—Y mucho.— Nath confirmó.— Anda, Brid.— La apresuró, retirándose.

—¿Puedo saber quiénes son para que estés hecho un mar de nervios?— Ella caminaba a pasos apresurados detrás de él.— Son las cuatro de la tarde y ya estás preocupado por esa cena.

—Hoy la familia Agreste estará allí.

Fin...

Hola

Espero les agrade éste OS, a mi en lo personal me encantó


End file.
